Efialtis
Efialtis '(エフィエルティス, efierutisu'') is a powerful, ancient and cruel Demon of fear that was sealed long ago by a powerful shaman. He utilizes Sleep and Nightmare Magic combined in order to gather emotions of fear and terror along with souls of those that succumb to them in hopes of becoming one day an archdemon, a being he was close of becoming many times in the centuries of his existence. He is a demon so ancient that many know him as Boogeyman. Appearance Efialtis is a short shadow body like demon with a hourglass figure. He possesses a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from his head covering one of his bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. He also has a red spiky growth around the neck. Finally, he has skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from the shoulders and has black, claw-like hands. When transformed, he becomes a huge being made of shadows with a red glow emanating from the face and body. Efialtis.png|Efialtis' appearance Efialtis transformation.png|Efialtis' transformation Magic and Abilities '''Unique Physiology: Efialtis's body is made of shadows which allows him to control it in various ways such as entering shadows, extending or enlarging his hands and much more. However, even though he can move at daylight, Light magic is extra effective againt him. When in Demon Ascension form, he can freely control his body to help himself in combat. Great Magic Power: As befitting a demon that came close twice of becoming an archdemon, Efialtis possessess incredible amounts of magic power that in his current condition rivals that of an S class mage. When he exerts it, those near him feel themselves trebling and suffering from a chocking sensation, symptoms that occur due to the type of his magic. Sleep Magic Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō) is both a Caster Type Magic and a Holder Type Magic, depending on the user's choice. A Magic that gives the caster the ability to induce sleep on a single or multiple targets. It may be accomplished through the flick of the casters bare hand or through an item such as a ring or a card. This is the main magic of Efialtis and the most crucial in order to harvest fear and souls and he uses it as a Caster Magic. Spells *'Dream Knock': Efialtis creates bubble-like bullets, which immediately make one or multiple enemies fall sleep. *'Dream Abduction:' A single target spell in which Efialtis unleashes a black ethereal hand that follows a target of choice and when it catches them, it turns into a spherical barrier in which they stay asleep as long as it is activated. Nightmare Magic 'Nightmare Magic '''is a Caster Magic that allows Efialtis, as its name suggests, to turn people's dreams into nightmares. Once in a dream, Efialtis can use this magic to cause one's fears to simply manifest in the dream or cause a sequence, for example, if one is afraid of heights, he can either cause a nightmare where the target is chased by something and always ends up in a cliff or he can simply manifest platforms where they are high. This magic also allows him to create illusions in reality, but they stop being effective once the target realizes that they are not real. Finally, Efialtis can scan through this magic what the target fears. Summoning Magic Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, ''Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic which Efialtis mostly uses when in the dream world. This magic allows him to summon lesser demons of fear that have the power to transform by themselves into what one fears. While by themselves are really weak, Efialtis can further empower them via the mechanics of Summoning Magic. Trivia *Efialtis' appearance is based on Darkrai from Pokemon ''which ironically is a pokemon that causes nightmares. *Efialtis's transformation is based on Shadow Fiend by ''Dota. *Efialtis is the greek word for nightmare. Category:DeathGr Category:Demon (DeathGr) Category:Sleep Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User